The Legend of the Bondings
' MORE COMING SOON! ' The Legend of the Bondings is a comic series made by Timson622222. It is the successor of The Last True Warriors, a failing comic. The comic focuses on EmptyStar's adventures, as well as other recurring characters such as Kirby, KJ, and Rukia Kuchiki. To make up for the notoriously bad drawings, Timson has decided to color his comic, much unlike Kenneth's (The Daily Life and Adventures of Kirby and KJ), Alan's (Dream Land Adventures (2)), and Kevan's (The Kirby Pranksters). By coloring the comic, it overrides the bad drawings, and makes the viewer pay more attention to the whole picture except for the bad drawings. Also, the storyline is much more consistent, the content is not as mature (especially considering the case of Dream Land Adventures which takes the mature term very far), and the characters are much more innovated and original. In 2010-2011, this comic will end; a sequel, Stars that Fade Away, will be released featuring the same characters but with a different plot. Until the Orichalcos plot ends, this page will not be updated. The comic will continue after November. Chapter 1 A stick figure plans to steal stuff from Empty's house, but falls into the pit of spikes. After this, it switches over to EmptyStar and Red Kirby talking about their homework. Suddenly, an XD002 leads them to the edge of a cliff, and Empty becomes mad. Blue Ninjakoopa and Green Kirby jump in and contribute to the XD002's demise. Green Kirby fires a Kamehameha while EmptyStar throws a hammer at the XD002. Red Kirby fires a laser at the XD002, swiftly ending his life. After this, 3 more XD002s appear. Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat appears and does an Ultimate Fatality on them, much to EmptyStar's dismay, as he does not like gory explosions. Then they go to the Amity Square of Dream Land and see Legend and many other people looking at an XD002 standing on top of a rock. "Rukia" busts in and tosses a dagger at the XD002's head, stating that she has just mastered how to use them. Many falling daggers appear later to crush it. Remake * The Pit 1 has been replaced by the Pit 2. * Dialog changes. * Blue Ninjakoopa was replaced by Gamefreak75. * Red Kirby's LAZ0R was changed into the Shoop Da Whoop version. * The fatality is that the XD002 slams on to the screen. * The frame with Sub-Zero was removed and replaced with an infomercial for Zorbeez, where the pitchmen calls me a cat. * Rukia replaced Legend entirely. * The falling daggers were replaced by a heel smash to the stomach. Chapter 2 KJ argues to EmptyStar about joining his group. Empty replies by saying that he is too immature to. KJ gets mad and says STFU to Empty, who suggested him to cuss less; meanwhile, a bush materializes in the middle of nowhere and out pops an abomination. EmptyStar sets his KirbyFan gun to Automatic and watches the abomination die. Rukia pops up and says she doesn't know what a gun is, and Empty joins the conversation. They talk for a while until KJ comes up and starts singing, which annoys Empty, who threatens to report KJ to the police. They later play on EmptyStar's Wii, which Rukia sucked at because she didn't know "why I need to use a remote to play". When KJ grabs a laser gun, EmptyStar suddenly remembers: HE FORGOT HIS GUN!!! They quickly run to the spot where the abomination was reaped, and find that their worst nightmare has come true: AN XD002 STOLE THE GUN!! EmptyStar had some bad luck with that, until KJ ordered 3874937220422994284491137704882900048907742900 (EXACT NUMBER) tons of Hershey's Bars which dropped on the XD002s, crushing them alive. Rukia then jokes one week later about buying an Atari 2600 and E.T. as a game. EmptyStar gets pissed and yells to the world. Rukia admits it is a joke, but that made Empty even more mad, and he proceeded to shout to the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Remake * Dialog changes. * EmptyStar's hat and gun are dropped in the favor of a huge fist. * Instead of fighting XD002s, it is replaced by a commercial break. The first appearance of The Comedy Show is included. The bars are still present, but are dropped when an XD002 pitches the ShamHo! very vulgarly. The number on the bars rises even higher and even has an exponent of 9000. * Rukia buys an Atari 5200, not a 2600. Chapter 3 Poopyman1000 decides to take revenge on Dream Land after being banned from Kirby Wiki by EmptyStar. EmptyStar and company try to stop his team; XD002.5, wiisucksIol, shitendosucksonyrule, and SONICHATERSONICSUCK1. However, they failed and the Poopyman team was soon doing a Brutality on the other team; however, Crystal lucario popped in at the ABSOLUTE LAST SECOND and blasted off Poopyman1000's head with a ban hammer, and turns the rest in to the police. Chapter 4 The Legendary Slayer of Light meets Lqoterz, who Legend criticizes for her name being the slayer of light, and the L in Lqoterz standing for Lightspeed. However she was mistaken as lightspeed is not always light, and pretty soon, Lqoterz calls in the rest of the Orange Glo team to beat the heck out of Legend. The scene switches over to EmptyStar curing some XD002s. The cured XDs offer to paint Empty's house to his liking, and a commercial break triggers. A Vince Offer impersonator sells the product "Brick" but I (Timson622222) pop in and kill the impersonator. The Orange Glo club comes around EmptyStar and threatens to send him to jail (what they did with Legend), but suddenly a guy called Nick pops in and starts beating them up, noting that the comic is badly drawn, which results in Nick breaking the fourth wall. Later, EmptyStar rickrolls Kirby on the piano. Chapter 5 The scene starts with Empty and Kirby talking about how to save Legend, but Empty's parents do not grant consent. Rukia finally breaks out of her mod soul curse and helps out Empty beat up the false police. EmptyStar asks his parents again and they finally give him consent. They later turned to a stick figure-ized Wart and a badly drawn Shy Guy, where Wart copies Empty's method of shouting to the world. Due to this "copyright infringement", EmptyStar went into "berserk mode", and defeated "Wart" and "Shy Guy". They later arrive at the jail and try to convince the cowboy hat policeman to give up Legend. The policeman says no, when Rukia notices something fishy about the person... and she was right. The person was an XD002, and a very stubborn one at that. Suddenly, Zach Osborn, or "Angel", breaks the window and demands that Legend be set free. Due to the XD's extreme stubbornness, he says no, even if it meant death. Zach then fires a laser ball at the XD, destroying the XD002. Later, Legend is saved via storm cloud and the scene switches over to jail, where Blue and Toad are having a conversation; however, an earthquake happens and Blue is thrown out of jail. Suddenly, Calvin (the one from Calvin and Hobbes) comes and mocks Blue for being a prisoner. Calvin then mocks EmptyStar for liking the "pink puffball at the age of 17". Kirby then takes this as an immediate insult, and slaps Calvin in the face. A commercial break triggers with The Comedy Show featuring Drown Putty and SuiBoom, as well as a list of things from Shadow Kirby saying what is bullshit, including Gwonam (on the list as "Squadalah Guy") and the Philips CD-i, along with the Atari 5200/7800/Jaguar, and KirbyFan's trolling side. Later, Blue goes back to jail (reluctantly), and Empty goes to sleep. Shadow Kirby then kills Gwonam and the "Illegal Mayor" in the end scene. Chapter 6 Legend appears again, seeing an enlarged version of Lqoterz. Lqoterz challenges "the underling" to a battle, so Legend invites Rukia, Nick, EmptyStar, and later UltiPika and Manaphy. Nick does not like Kirby so he demands Kirby to be thrown out of the fight if they "want to win". The scene switches over to Kirby's house where Kirby is dragging KJ who is saying "wawawawawawawawawawawawawawa", implying he failed a history test AGAIN. After Kirby enters the house, the XDs start taking over the outside of it. There is one special XD that has a blue head singing "I'm Blue", and the commentary implies that he used chemicals (not mentioned in the comic: he used 136 chemicals; 78 of them are toxic, and 4 of them are some of the chemicals in Suicide Putty.) Lovrina makes an appearance in jail and evacuates just as the XDs blow it up. King XD shows up at Lovrina and uses a Dodon-Ray + Kamehameha combo to blast her off. Meanwhile in Challenges Square, Kirby is surrounded by XD002s, and they capture him and head off to the fire pit. UltiPika saves Kirby from being tossed into the pit. The XD was mad, and swore revenge, but he apparently won't get to do so, as a huge rock in the shape of a Mario Bros. pipe pops up from the ground and pushes HIM into the lava. A few days pass and the invasion is over; Kirby's house is remodeled to look great. Kirby and KJ shout in unison for unknown reasons to the galaxy. It is explained in the next frame; XD002s invaded his house and tossed daggers on KJ's porn, as well as mixing a "party drink" that contained OXICLEAN, PINESOL, BLOOD STAIN, and HARSH FUMES. KJ gets extremely mad, and says his famous quote: "HOW ABOUT A GAME OF DYNAMITE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kirby and KJ start singing the #1 song and toss the XDs out on the recycling bin. Kirby then arrives at Fallen's big house and he meets Female Kirby, who does a friendly battle with him. Kirby turned out to lose but Kirby didn't mind, as he then cooked soup and sliders for the huge party at Fallen's house. After this, Kirby and KJ go home, and KJ is surprised why the Big City Sliders didn't attack them. The scene switches over to the XD002 hideout, where blood is coming out, presumably caused by the "evil" Big City Sliders. thumb|300px|right|LULZ Chapter 7 The scene starts out with Rukia being chased by an XD002 on "stilts", then it shows her dreaming on a bed with pink PJ's. After this, it shows Reversinator trying to sell "Ordinary Putty". After he fails (and a comment by UltiPika commenting on that), he quits and starts plotting out a very good way to make money. It then shows EmptyStar running into KirbyFan who was reincarnated as a girl...? More to come. Rating Although this comic is unique and it's very original (besides having most characters from Wiki), its artwork is abominable compared to the other two "successful" comics being made. Its Variety suffers from it having many characters but not using many of them. Overall Comic Rating: Uniqueness - 10/10 Artwork - 4/10 Originality - 10/10 Age-Appropriateness - 10/10 Variety - 6/10 Final Score: 40/50 -> 80/100 -> B